Talk:Blackblade armor set
about looting the gloves and boots from high dragon i dont think itstrue i tried over 10 times and the only item i got from it is potent lyrium potion and sometimes nothing if you say it can be looted from it then is it possible that its a bug in my game? I have the same problem. I really need the gloves and boots to replace all the stuff I lost from the Silverite Mines bug too. Has anyone found these items anywhere else? That would be rather crappy if they dropped right before the end of the game. I killed the High Dragon twice and got no loot from it, so I assumed it didn't drop anything since it was at the end of the campaign. Ki Shodar 23:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried a total of six times before giving up on getting the armor. I just went and beat the game without it, but it's probably a good idea to get this whole thing cleared up for future reference. Has anyone personally seen either of the two drop? Don't know what about you guys but i've been trying to get those items from the ghigh dragon and got nothing instead(although sometimes it did drop potent lyrium potion) so i was wondering is it possible that those items are bugged and need a workaround just like othr items that dont drop right? Kingmor 15:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *I have been through every corner and under every rock of the silverite mines looking for the boots and hands. with no luck. i have killed the High Dragon 93 times, and it has dropped nothing but a lyrium potion about 80% of the time. ive been hours inside the lyrium mines. only thing i found was two doors where i got white crosshair in the hallway before the qunari merchant and inside the room there. i cannot get them open. theres just the white crosshair. can someone confirm theyve found these on the xbox? *Sadly no one on any of the forums can actually confirm the exsistance of the boots or gloves. Everyone says to do the 'use your radial menu' thing, but no one can say where in the mines specifically. Also confirmed that the High Dragon is bugged, and not dropping loot as it should. No word on whether that loot is actually the boots and glove though. *I have seen posts on the BioWare forums saying they have found boots and hands on the dragon. they are few though. As far as im concerned, these are bugged at least on 360 version. Ive been through silverite mines back and forth checking everything, rock, dust, barrels, doors, walls, hanging corpses, torches (hidden door trigger), stairs, cells, anything you see in the mines ive been through... 3 times. i have also killed the dragon too many times. The only thing ive missed is probably killing each boss a few tens of times to see if they drop different loot. *This might not mean anything, but something to note is that on the actual Bioware Wiki for Awakening it only lists the Helm and Tunic as part of the Blackblade Armor set. No mention of gloves or boots. However, in the stub about the Sentinel Armor it mentions all of the pieces. - Gskurski *There is a member of the offical Dragon Age forum who has the entire set, however, he plays on a PC and has aquired the set through a mod. This shows that the actual game data exsists for the items, however, there is more that likely a bug keeping them from showing up normally. I have asked him for pictures and offical stats to add here. Sadly though as it stands there is NO way to aquire these items through normal game play. *If you can, can you ask the guy to give you the mod and post it here? i would be realy thankful and you can add a guide on how to add the items via the mod if you want which will be helpful for newbies. Kingmor 19:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Hey Kingmor, here's that URL you asked for. It is http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=906. The D/L should contain a readme that will fill you in on everything you need to know. As for the pics and info I got these as well but have absolutely no idea on how to edit the page to insert them. Text I can do, fancy stuff is a whole nother ball game. Also for anyone else who wants info or needs a question about Dragon Age answered, the BioWare forums are full of very expeirenced gamers and BioWare actually reads and posts as well. Check out http://social.bioware.com/, register, then ask away. You can even registar your games and achievements. *Can you explain to me how do i use console and what the heck is console anyway? Kingmor 19:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) **check out console. Dch2404 19:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Current Conclusion - The gloves and boots do not exist. For now I am going to update the page with what you guys have said above. *'The gloves and boots do not exist.' If you wish to dispute this statement, please post evidence. Do not say 'use your radial menu' thing to find the boots and gloves, that is not evidence (as someone above pointed out). Evidence would be the stats that these items possess, or even better make the page Blackblade Boots posting a picture, stats, description and value using the armor item transformer. If you found the boots or gloves in a drop, please post its stats here. Dch2404 13:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) For xbox 360 i have found that there are gloves called "the sliippery ferret's gloves" im not joking. I think they are the blackblade gloves because they are found in the same place (silverite mine) made out out high dragon and it requires the same level of strenght. The boots and gloves do exists. I'm current looking through all the data and talk tables and I have found Blackblade Gloves withe the desciption text of "The Blackblade assassins disbanded after Daron Blackblade's lover poisoned him for forgetting her birthday. When equipped with the Blackblade tunic, boots, and helm, the character gains a bonus to armor and the character's spells or talents cost less to activate. Is there a way to get them ingame, that is currently unknown. KigenAngelo 18:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) KigenAngelo 19:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) For both of these pictures, I wrote a script to put them in to my game just to make sure the items really do exist. KigenAngelo 19:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lovely Dch2404 20:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Anon - Could you please post the script on dragonagenexus KigenAngelo? So were know they exsist in game. Now we just need to know where to get them. I really wish BioWare would tell us when the patch will be out. And Kingmore, you can't use mods on consoles, only PCs. Sorry. 03:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC)MrDriftingDreamer ::Thanks guys and i know now how to use console and i only have a PC in my house so dont worry about me using the console^^ Kingmor 11:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The items are even added to a High Dragon creature, but BioWare messed it up. I have written a fix for it (http://dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=1112). At least PC and Mac users are able to receive the boots and gloves from the dragon. Schwinni 21:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the fix. Just tried it and it works great. Finally stylish black armour for the roguishly inclined! :) M.harmless 23:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) PS3 Version Hi there. So, if I've read correct, the boots and gloves are irretrievable on the PC, yes? But what of the console (specifically, the PS3) versions? Were they fixed? (Mine's the Ultimate Edition by the way. That might make a difference). Thanks in advance. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 14:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Possible workaround for 360 players I realize that directly modding the 360 game is impossible, however with savegame editing tools there might just be a way. The problem would be finding it existing in someone's inventory or equipped. Does anyone know if there is an NPC in the game that wears the full set? If not, once I reach the end of Awakening I can see if they are in the High Dragon's inventory just not dropping properly. I will be using the method explained in the following link> http://forum.bioware.com/topic/242759-dragon-age-origins-how-to-edit-xbox-360-saves/ If anyone is familiar with pyGFF savegame editor and has a save late in the game they could go digging themselves. For now, it'll be a bit before I can confirm this since I have to play through Origins and Awakening again on the 360, but I'm putting this up in case someone else decides to check it out before then. (talk) 20:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC)